His Hair
by xXkookyXx
Summary: It looks spiky, it looks rough, it looks pink. Lucy's curiosity about Natsu's hair is finally getting to her.


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

"Think you can take me on ice cube?" Asked Natsu competitively

"Is that a question? Cause I know that I can bust down a wall with your hard headed ass!"

"Dumb stripper!"

"Flame thrower!"

"Ice pixie!"

"Flame face!"

*I sigh* Yupp. Natsu and Gray were going at it...again. But this was a normal thing here at Fairytail. They might bicker non stop but everyone knows they're the best of friends. *I smile* Oh how childish they could be at times. Especially Natsu, he's always the one who's ready to pick a fight with anybody. But I wouldn't love him if he didn't act that way. And at times I can't believe that I actually love him. But then again-

"Ice skater!"

I can totally believe it

"Pink haired freak!"

When Gray said that, my eyes shot straight for Natsu's strangely colored locks. I rest my chin on my hand and think *Hm, why is Natsu's hair pink? I never really paid much attention to it. But if you really think about it, why such a weird color? Why not brown? Or black like Gray's?* I try to picture Natsu with different colored hair *Eh, as a matter of fact he's good with pink hair. I guess I'm just so used to the color, that changing it to a normal color would be weird*

"Hey Lucy" greets Mira coming up from behind the bar

"Oh, hey Mira"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were just staring at Natsu" she smiles while taking out a rag and wiping down the counter

I blush a little "I-I was?" I take my hands from the bar counter and bring them to the hem of skirt to fidget with it out of embarrasment and nervousness "I probably didn't notice" I say still blushing

"Oh so you were staring at him? Care to tell me why?" She still says smiling

"Mira, do you ever wonder why Natsu's hair... Is pink?"

Mira starts to giggle uncontrollably

"What's so funny?" I ask curiously

"Lucy, asking why Natsu's hair is pink is just like asking why your hair is blond. It's because he was born that way"

"I know! But why such an odd color?"

"Lucy look around this place! Bisca's hair is green, Elfman, Lissanna and my hair is white, Erza's hair is scarlet, Levy, Wendy and Juvia all have blue hair- my point is that this guild is filled with people that have an odd variety of colored hair. *She giggles* "But I guess if you really think about it, it's pretty strange"

"Pretty strange? It's probably the weirdest thing ever. I mean look at Natsu's hair! It's pink! It's spiky! I mean, does he wake up like that!? Or does he actually go through a process to make it look like that?"

"Hmm, to tell you the truth" Mira looks over to Natsu "I have no idea. I never really thought about it" She shrugs her shoulders and goes back to wiping the counter

*Mira might not think much of it, but if I don't get to the bottom of this it will bother me for the rest of my life! I gotta find out what Natsu does to that hair of his!*

I get up from the bar and walk up to the arguing pair "Hey Natsu?"

He pushes Gray's face out of his with his hand "Yeah Lucy?"

I raise my eyebrow wondering where Gray flew off to but then I let it go "Um, wanna come with me? For a walk or something?"

"Okay! Sure!" He crosses his arms behinds his head and walks out the guild with me following behind him

*Okay Natsu, I'm gunna find out exactly what you do with that crazy head of hair of yours*

(Natsu's POV)

*That's pretty weird. Lucy never asks me to go on walks with her... Maybe something's wrong* I look at her. She's walking right next to me with her hands intertwined behind her and she's humming softly. She's so pretty. Weird, but pretty. I'd never tell her that though, I always play dense and dumb to avoid rejection and other love junk.

*Ahem* "So Luce? Why did you wanna walk?"

"Oh, um no particular reason. Just thought I'd get you out of the guild before you and Gray destroy it" She smiles

"Well we've been walking for a while. Can we get something to eat?"

"Hm..." She looks around "Oh wow, my apartments right around the corner. Come over and I'll make you something to eat"

*Okay this is officially weird. Lucy never offers me to come over, let alone eat at her apartment! Something is definitely up*

I follow her to her apartment. When we arrive I throw myself on her bed and let all my tensed up muscles finally relax. I can here Lucy turning on the stove and getting out a pan. After a few minutes I hear the sizzling of food touch the hot pan and begin to cook

"Okay just give that at least 10 minutes and it should be done" She says walking up to her bed

I sit up from my comfortable position "Okay what's going on?"

"What?" She sits down next to me

"You've been acting way too nice to me"

"What? I can't-" She comes closer to me and puts her hand on my shoulder "Be nice?" She smiles

I quickly shoot up and take a few steps back "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Lucy!?"

She gets up from her bed and walks towards me "Natsu, it's me. Lucy" She has me backed up against a wall. I have a nervous expression on my face and I'm blushing uncontrollably. Now her chest is about to touch mine. I find a gap between her and the wall and race back to her bed

"L-Lucy are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Natsu, just let me..."

"Ah!" I yell quickly. Lucy pounces on me and holds me against the bed

"Now just... Hold still"

I try to struggle "W-what are you doing?"

"Huh?"

I stop "What?"

"Your hair...It's so soft" she says surprised

I stop fighting "This why you attacked me?!"

"Well yeah"

*I don't believe the position were in! She's going through all this just to touch my hair!? I officially will never understand women*

I sit up throwing her off a little bit. But her hand never leaves my scalp. "Wow, it's just so soft"

"Will you stop that!" I brush her hand away from my hair

"How do you do that? Do you wake up like that or what?"

"If you must know I steam it"

"Huh?"

"I take my hand, warm it up a little and just brush it through my hair a few times"

Lucy goes into a giggle fit

"What? What's so funny?"

"I just can't believe that the 'all mighty dragon slayer' actually does his hair in the morning!"

"I don't do it all the time!" I pout "Just sometimes..."

She smiles "Natsu I just think it's adorable you actually do your hair" she puts her hand on my head "It's cute"

I blush "It's not cute! You can't tell anybody about this! Especially Gray"

"She doesn't have to tell me"

Me and Lucy turn towards the doorway

"Cause I already know! HA HA HA! Natsu Dragneel cares about how he looks!"

"Shut up ice prick!" I pounce on Gray and start to pound him

(Lucy's POV)

"Would you guys please take this outside!?"

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

"Oh no, the food!" I race over to the smoking pan and turn off the stove.I then look over to the two fighting mages

*Sigh* "Even when I want secret alone time with Natsu, I can't have it"

I hear the slam of a door "And stay out!" Natsu dusts his hands and walks over to me "That dude can sure be annoyying"

"Sorry Natsu, the food was burnt"

"It's okay, oh and by the way" Natsu takes me by my waist and holds me against him "If you wanted alone time with me, you could've just asked"

I blush "I didn't know what you'd say" I look away from him in shyness

"Truth? I didn't tell you anything 'cause I was scared you'd turn me away too. But now that we're alone and I know you like my hair, it's all yours to touch"

"Really!" I give a big smile

"Yeah, if you're willing to be my mate?"

"I think I can agree with that"

"So... Do you only like my hair? Cause I got lips ya' know"

I get the message he was trying to bring across. I take my arms and lock them in place around his neck. I take my hands and run them through *his still surprisingly* soft hair. It looked spiky, but it wasn't. It looked rough, but it wasn't. It was just soft and pink. Something I can live with and grow upon. And we share a passionate kiss, ignoring the beeping smoke alarm and an angry Gray beating at the door.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
